Tout commença par une lettre innocente, ou pas !
by Heloc61
Summary: Quand on est connu, il est difficile de montrer ses faiblesses... Margot le sait. Mais une lettre d'un quelconque admirateur vient la sortir de cette léthargie...


**Tout commença par une lettre innocente... ou pas !**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, sauf Margot Stewart.

**Résumé :** Quand on est connu, il est difficile de montrer ses faiblesses...

* * *

_Ministère de la Magie, Londres, Angleterre_

_**12 Mars 2003**_

_ Cher... ami ? ..._

_ Je viens de lire votre lettre... et je dois dire que j'ai été stupéfaite. J'ai dû la relire au moins cinq fois avant d'en réellement comprendre le contenu. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire face à cette déclaration... Devrais-je vous dénoncer pour harcèlement ? Pour folie furieuse ? Devrais-je accepter ce que vous me proposez ? Devrais-je simplement laisser couler ? Ces questions me sont restées sans réponse pendant au moins cinq minutes. J'ai finalement conclu qu'il valait mieux pour moi – et pour vous aussi, sûrement – que je vous réponde. Je dois avoir l'air vraiment crispée sur mon stylo : ma secrétaire ne cesse de me jeter des regards insistants, et inquiets. Vous savez que vous me semblez complètement fou ? Oui, vous le savez sûrement..._

* * *

- Mademoiselle Stewart ? Mademoiselle ?

Elle leva brusquement le nez de son parchemin, un peu hagarde. Elle remit de l'index ses lunettes sur son nez, et se racla la gorge tout en cachant la lettre et ce qu'elle écrivait.

- Oui, Anna ?

- Est-ce que...

Sa secrétaire jeta un œil aux bouts de papier qu'elle tenait pliés en quatre dans sa main droite. En constatant ce fait, Margot desserra un peu sa prise.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question ?

Elle partit dans un rire un peu tremblotant, et fort peu convaincant. Son interlocutrice fronça les sourcils puis, tout en jetant un regard vers elle par-dessus son épaule, regagna son bureau où le téléphone était en train de sonner.

Margot poussa un léger soupir et reposa les feuilles, froissées, sur le bureau. Elle marmonna un sort qui permit aux feuilles de retrouver une apparence … convenable, et reprit son stylo plume fétiche. Elle le mâchonna un peu tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait dire à cet homme.

* * *

_ Vous me demandez, dans votre lettre, si je suis heureuse de ma vie actuelle. Tout d'abord, je dois vous dire que cela ne vous regarde absolument pas. Vous n'êtes qu'un homme, parmi tant d'autres, un homme qui cherche encore à me rencontrer, comme tous les autres. Et pourtant... Pourtant, je ne sais pourquoi, quelque chose me dit que je devrais vous faire confiance. Que je devrais _croire_ les absurdités que vous m'avez débitées. Que je devrais vous répondre, parce que cela vous concernerait. Vous comme moi savez sûrement à quel point un instinct sorcier peut se révéler véridique, voire même absolument raisonnable. Alors, pour une fois, je vais suivre mon instinct. (Et n'allez pas croire non plus que je ne le fais pas d'habitude !)_

_ Pour vous répondre franchement... _Non_. Je ne suis pas heureuse de ma vie actuelle. J'ai effectivement, comme vous me l'avez si bien fait remarquer, tous les _affreux_ avantages de la célébrité : mon image apparaît aux quatre coins du globe, chaque fois que je pose un pied dans un village, on se tourne sur moi pour m'_admirer_, j'ai trois maisons-châteaux qui font chacune plus de 300m², situées dans les plus beaux endroits connus des sorciers, deux chats, trois secrétaires plus ou moins utiles, une horde de domestiques à mes ordres, une horde d'employés sous ma coupe... Comme vous me l'avez si bien dit : les gens se pressent pour me faire plaisir. Et je dois avouer avoir parfois l'impression qu'ils le font surtout pour éviter que je ne m'énerve. Je ne comprends pas vraiment, et vous ? J'ai tout pour être heureuse... Mais finalement, ce qui doit me manquer, c'est le défi et l'amour que je voyais à chaque fois dans les yeux de mon meilleur ami... Oh non... Je ne vous ai pas écrit ça ? ... Autant être franche jusqu'au bout, hum ? _

_ Et vous, dites-moi... Êtes-vous heureux de votre vie ?_

* * *

- Mademoiselle Stewart, Mr Malfoy aimerait vous voir, immédiatement.

- Pardon ?!

Elle se redressa soudainement, prise d'une soudaine colère.

- De quel droit se... ?

- Oh, Margot, allons. C'est si peu digne de montrer ainsi ses états d'âme.

Draco Malfoy se tenait, dans toute sa splendeur, contre le chambranle de sa porte. La secrétaire, peu habituée à leurs échanges houleux les regarda avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Et, étonnamment, lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur M. Malfoy, elle rougissait immanquablement.

D'un air hautain, Margot releva le menton et foudroya l'intrus du regard.

- Je ne savais pas que les Malfoy avaient pour habitude de se faufiler chez les gens... C'est une attitude de paria, non ?

Le blond plissa les yeux.

- Tu sais bien que nous sommes des serpents... On se faufile subrepticement.

- Malfoy... Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que tu viens de t'insulter toi-même. Étonnant, hum ?

Il haussa un sourcil, un coin des lèvres tressautant. Amusement ou colère ? Le connaissant, Margot penchait pour un mélange des deux.

- Quelle idée, Stewart, quelle idée.

Puis il baissa le regard sur la petite femme un peu boulotte qu'était Anna, tout en affichant une moue adorablement méprisante.

- Et quand compte partir ta _secrétaire_ ?

Margot émit un rire un peu étranglé, tout en essayant de paraître gênée pour son employée, qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Que faire devant le grand, le très grand, le très beau, le suprême Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy ? Malheureusement pour elle, il semblait qu'il n'attendait pas grand chose d'elle... Elle le comprenait d'autant plus qu'il semblait vouloir la faire s'en aller.

- Anna...

Margot lui jeta un regard peu subtil lui intimant de partir. Boudeuse, Anna sortit de la pièce, laissant deux des plus grandes pointures du Monde Sorcier dans le bureau. Réalisant ce fait, elle s'empressa d'appeler – par cheminette – sa meilleure amie.

Pendant ce temps, Margot Stewart et Draco Malfoy se faisaient face en chien de faïence. Ce fut Draco qui brisa le silence pesant.

- C'était pour te dire que... euh...

- Que, par hasard, tu as rencontré la femme de ta vie ? La pauvre...

- Eh oh ! Arrête ! Elle n'est pas la plus à plaindre !

- Ah ?

Elle ne pensait pas avoir visé juste et, tout en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître, son front se plissa.

- Oui... Euh... Disons que... hum...

Inhabituellement embarrassé, Draco se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, tout en se mordillant la lèvre. Mauvais signe. Très mauvais. Si _lui_ faisait ça, c'était que la situation était grave.

- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que ta future femme, c'est Ginny Weasley ? J'avoue que là, ce serait vraiment... Non... Draco ? C'est _elle _?!

- Euh... Ou-Non, non...

Margot arrondit comiquement les yeux.

- Sérieux ?! Ginny Weasley ?!

Draco leva les yeux vers le plafond tout en évitant le regard de sa meilleure amie.

- J'en reviens pas... Ginny... ? Ouah... Rien que ça... Et ton égo malfoyen, il va bien ?

- Euh... Ou-Non.

- Ah. En plus tu es d'accord avec ça. Malfoy, tu m'étonneras toujours !

Il eut un petit sourire en voyant le léger froncement de sourcil de son amie qui semblait tomber des nues. Puis il commença à penser à Ginny... Son regard devint rêveur et il s'assit sur une des chaises en face du bureau de Margot.

- Tu sais... Elle est pas si mal, Ginny...

- Tu l'appelles par son prénom ?!

Il la foudroya du regard.

- Et puis elle est gentille, intelligente, maline...

- Tu cites les qualités de la fille que tu détestais en septième année... ?

- Eh bien...

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment le pourquoi du sarcasme de la jeune fille. Elle avait toujours été là à lui dire qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un, et quand il trouvait ce quelqu'un, il se trouvait devant un mur de condescendance !

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu me félicites.

- Mais oui, mon agneau. _Félicitations_ pour tes prochaines fiançailles... Ou pour ton prochain enterrement ?

_- Là_, tu vas trop loin !

Il tapa un poing rageur sur le bureau, fixant Margot, qui était restée impassible depuis l'annonce, dans les yeux avant de lui tourner le dos et de sortir d'un pas rageur de son bureau. Il fit sursauter la malheureuse secrétaire qui était en grande conversation avec son amie, et, sans même lui dire au revoir, sortit du cabinet.

- Les célébrités sont tellement imbues d'elles-mêmes... commenta Anna, tout en se retournant vers la cheminée...

Margot regarda fébrilement la porte par laquelle était sortie Draco. Elle poussa un léger soupir et posa son regard sur sa lettre inachevée. Quoi de mieux que d'écrire à un inconnu pour se défouler ? Surtout quand cet inconnu se vantait d'être d'une discrétion sans égale...

* * *

_ Pour répondre à votre deuxième question, qui était... Est-ce que j'ai déjà aimé ? C'est une question un peu stupide, excusez-moi. Tout le monde aime, même ceux qui se targuent de n'aimer personne. L'amour est un sentiment universel, connu de tous les hommes. Mais... me parliez-vous d'un amour d'amis ? de famille ?de couple ? Je vais considérer que vous me parliez de tous. Alors, oui, j'ai déjà aimé. Donné-je l'impression de n'être qu'une figure froide avec un cœur de pierre ? Si vous en arrivez à me poser cette question, je suppose que oui. Mon Occlumentie est peut-être un peu trop efficace ... ? _

_ J'ai aimé ma famille. Même si elle n'était que pourriture jusqu'à la moelle. Même si nous avions des idéaux opposés. Même si nous nous battions les uns contre les autres sur les champs de bataille. Même si mon frère a voulu m'assassiner, je l'ai aimé. Même si ma mère a voulu m'empoisonner, je l'aime encore. Même si mon père m'a enfermée pour me livrer à Voldemort, je l'ai aimé. Je les ai aimés jusqu'à leur mort. Jusqu'à leur enfermement. Je les aimerai toute ma vie. Je ne peux pas les détester. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. J'aurais toutes les raisons du monde, comme vous pouvez le constater... J'ai essayé. Lors de mon enfermement dans un des cachots du Manoir Malfoy, j'ai vraiment essayé de les détester. J'ai essayé de me dire que je ne pouvais pas les aimer, après ce qu'ils m'avaient fait. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Était-ce lâche ? Ou était-ce le signe d'une force que je ne me connaissais pas ? Je ne comprenais pas. Maintenant, je sais. Je sais que c'était juste une force que je m'efforçais d'avoir pour garder espoir. « Mon père m'aime. Je le sais. Sinon, je serais déjà morte. Mon père m'aime. Mon père m'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime. » C'était ce que je me disais sans cesse, sans vouloir me l'avouer. Et regardez où j'en suis maintenant, grâce à cet amour déraisonné. Je suis presque à la tête du pays... Mais je m'égare un peu du sujet._

_ J'aime mes amis, évidemment. Ce ne sont pas mes sous-fifres, même si, par moments, je me plaisais à le penser. Mais cette période est maintenant révolue, et je les aime. Presque autant que ma famille. Merlin. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été complètement lobotomisée : je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'aime ma famille à ce point..._

_ Et... J'ai effectivement aimé un homme. De toute ma vie, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, il est le seul que j'aie jamais aimé. Et vous savez quoi... ? Je sais que je me fourvoie, je sais que jamais il ne m'aimera, je sais que jamais je ne serai avec lui, je sais aujourd'hui qu'il a trouvé son âme sœur... Je l'aime inconditionnellement. Je l'aime tellement que je ne le lui ai jamais dit. Imaginez un peu : « Ah... Si tu savais comme je t'aime... - Pardon ?! Mais tu débloques, ma pauvre fille ! - Mais... Non, je... » Et il partirait dans un grand rire, croyant que je lui ferais une blague. Il ne me prend pas souvent au sérieux, maintenant que j'y pense... Sauf à l'instant. Il est venu pour m'annoncer qu'il avait trouvé son âme sœur. Et moi... Je n'ai dit que des choses blessantes. Comment être enthousiaste quand quelque chose nous dévaste ? Dites-moi. Dites-moi ! Je ne veux plus jamais voir cette expression de colère sur son visage, cette colère dirigée contre moi... Je ne le supporte pas. Tellement pas..._

* * *

En arrivant chez elle, Margot observa de la cheminée, les lèvres pincées, le salon impersonnel qui était le sien. Déprimée au possible, elle s'en alla dans la cuisine pour se faire du café et se trouver du chocolat après s'être déchaussée et avoir posé ses affaires sur le canapé en cuir blanc de la pièce. On dit bien que le chocolat aide dans la déprime, hum ?

Ceci fait, elle s'affala sans grâce aucune dans le fauteuil et attrapa la télécommande de la télévision, qu'elle avait acquis quelques jours auparavant pour la modeste somme de 10 Galions. Autant dire que, pour une télé même pas plate, c'était du vol. Mais Margot n'en avait pas grand chose à faire et, même en sachant que ça valait beaucoup moins dès le début, avait accepté de payer toute la somme.

Elle regardait donc d'un œil morne l'émission de télé-réalité d'une nullité aberrante quand sa sacoche tomba soudainement sur le sol.

- Pfff...

Elle se pencha pour la ramasser et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle se rappela la lettre qu'elle devait finir. Non, qu'elle avait _envie_ de finir. Ce n'était pas un devoir.

* * *

_Ai-je un compagnon ? Ma réponse plus haut a dû répondre à votre question._

_ Suis-je inquiète quant à ma vie future ? A vingt-cinq ans et quelques, je reste effectivement un peu sceptique par rapport à cela. Aurai-je suffisamment de courage pour vivre sans lui ? Je ne le sais pas. Je ne sais pas. Ça m'angoisse. Vous voulez que je vous dise ? En fait, cet homme... Mon meilleur ami... est, j'en suis presque sûre, mon âme sœur. Et lui en a une autre qui lui a, semble-t-il, répondu. Vous rendez-vous compte ? Je connais mon âme sœur, mais je ne peux pas le toucher, je ne peux pas l'embrasser, je ne peux pas lui faire part de ce fait... _

_ Est-ce que je me sens vieille ? Pourquoi cette question, mystérieux inconnu ? Si je me sens vieille ? Peut-être. J'ai l'impression d'être complètement différente d'avant la guerre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu des choses que je n'aurais pas dû. _

_ Ai-je les yeux bleus ? Euh... J'avoue ne pas comprendre, encore une fois, le pourquoi de cette question. Je n'ai jamais regardé mes yeux. En fait, depuis la fin de la guerre, je n'ai plus regardé mon visage. _

_ Ai-je parfois des migraines ? Oui. C'est grave, docteur ? Non parce qu'il faut me le dire, autrement. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me retrouver à faire une sorte d'infarctus à cause de ça, hein. Ce serait bête. Cette question rejoint d'ailleurs celle-ci : ai-je parfois des vertiges ? Eh bien oui. Mais qui n'en a pas quand on ne se sustente pas bien ?_

_ Si j'utilise plusieurs sorts pour protéger mes demeures ? Auriez-vous l'intention de me cambrioler ? Laissez-moi rire d'avance... Vous n'en sortiriez pas vivant... Même si vous êtes Harry Potter..._

_ Ai-je des elfes de maison ? Vous me faites penser à Hermione Granger... Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils reçoivent tous un salaire honorable. Je les baisse d'ailleurs régulièrement. Ils font souvent la grève pour la baisse de leurs salaires. Que voulez-vous ? Ils sont comme ça, ils sont comme ça. Même Hermione n'a rien pu faire contre ça..._

_ Je n'aurais pas dû vous raconter tout ça. C'est de la pure folie. Et si vous étiez un de ces journalistes qui essaient tout pour arriver à leurs fins ? Mais en fait, plus je réfléchis, et plus je me dis que je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Vous pouvez raconter tout ceci au monde entier, je ne m'interposerai pas. Parce que je sais que vous ne le ferez pas. Je ne sais pas... Encore une fois, c'est mon instinct qui me parle. Il me dit que je peux vous vouer une absolue confiance. Alors c'est ce que je fais depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire cette lettre. Je n'ai jamais, ô grand jamais, raconté mes sentiments pour mon meilleur ami. Je n'ai jamais décrit les sentiments que j'ai envers ma famille alors que tout le monde pense que je les hais du plus profond de mon cœur. Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas heureuse. Vous voulez savoir ? En fait, je suis même carrément déprimée. Déprimée de penser que je serai à jamais amoureuse de lui, déprimée de penser que je serai à jamais rangée dans la case de « la plus fidèle amie de Harry Potter, Celle-Qui-A-Vaincu-Nagini-Et-Qui-L'a-Aidé-Pour-Les -Horcruxes », déprimée de penser que je dois aimer certaines personnes, et détester d'autres sans raisons aucunes._

_ Hum... _

_ Vous n'êtes peut-être pas si fou. Peut-être que vous me connaissez mieux que je ne me connais moi-même. _

_ Vous dîtes que vous m'êtes un ami … ? Mais bizarrement, je ne vois pas qui vous êtes. C'est pourquoi j'ai gardé le vous de rigueur. Le hibou que vous m'avez envoyé n'a aucune réelle indication quant à son origine, si ce n'est que je l'ai reconnu comme étant l'un des hiboux de Poudlard – difficile de faire autrement avec la petite gourmette sur laquelle est écrit « Appartient à Poudlard ». Mais êtes-vous un élève ? un professeur ? le directeur ? le concierge – excusez-moi, mais j'ose espérer que non. Rusard ne me plaît pas, à vrai dire... - ? Ou êtes-vous un visiteur occasionnel ? Êtes-vous heureux de votre vie ? Pourquoi me contacter seulement maintenant ? Pourquoi me demander si j'ai déjà aimé ? Pourquoi faire tant d'allusions à ma famille ? Pourquoi cette lettre ?_

_ Dans l'espoir d'avoir de vos nouvelles et des réponses rapidement,_

_ Margot Stewart._

* * *

L'homme contempla, sans y croire vraiment, la lettre que venait de lui envoyer Margot Stewart. Il ferma les yeux tout en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. Il posa la lettre sur son bureau, loin de lui, comme si elle venait de le brûler, comme si elle pouvait l'attaquer à tout moment. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle lui répondrait. Aussi honnêtement, encore moins. Si elle savait _qui _était l'auteur de la lettre.. Il voulait juste lui faire une petite blague, persuadé qu'elle répondrait avec son enthousiasme habituel, sa légèreté qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était... Un enthousiasme feint, d'après ce qu'il comprenait dans sa réponse.

Il avisa du coin de l'œil sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre et décida de s'en servir un bon verre. Même s'il aurait préféré avoir sous la main une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu.

Elle voulait des réponses... Mais il ne voulait pas lui en donner, lui ! Raaah ! Et savoir que son amie n'allait pas bien le rendait malade... Des migraines ? Des vertiges ? La déprime ? Elle commençait à avoir les symptômes de quelqu'un qui n'a pas son compagnon... Et qui ne l'avait pas reconnu. Et son instinct, celui dont elle parlait... Serait-ce que... ?

Il fut pris soudain d'une migraine épouvantable alors qu'il essayait de se dire que, non, ce n'était PAS lui, l'âme sœur de son amie... Non, non. Ce serait vraiment... Urgh. Bizarre. Très bizarre. Lui qui avait toujours vu en Margot une fille sage, compréhensive, intelligente, et non une fille sexy, « baisable » et...

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Non, non, non, non ! Vite, la bouteille !

* * *

_École de Sorcellerie Poudlard, Écosse_

_**18 Mars 2003**_

_ Margot. _

_ Hum._

_ Suis-je Rusard ? Oui._

_ …_

_ Non. Je ne suis pas le concierge. Tu y as cru ? T'es vachement crédible, quand même ! Surtout pour une Serpentarde ! Presque Poufsouffle, tiens..._

_ Non, je ne t'insulte pas. Jamais je n'oserais t'insulter. Tu es trop... euh... Bref._

_ Je ne suis pas non plus le directeur... Je ne suis pas un élève. Outch. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir donné trop d'indices. Mais bon. Je m'en fiche un peu._

_ Tu as... parfaitement raison de me faire confiance, je ne divulguerai jamais ce que j'ai appris sur toi. Personnellement, je n'ai pas trop envie d'être associé à une maniaquo-dépressive... JE RIGOLE ! Enfin, c'est pas que ça me dérange pas, c'est juste que... euh... Bref._

_ Je_

* * *

Sérieux, comment dire à son amie que la lettre qu'il avait envoyé, c'était un canular? A bien y réfléchir... il ne lui dira pas...

* * *

_ Je t'ai contactée seulement maintenant parce que j'avais comme l'impression que tu t'empêtrais de plus en plus dans une déprime totale. Et j'avais raison à ce que je vois ! Arrête de cacher tes sentiments, c'est assez... embêtant. On ne peut rien faire si tu te caches, si tu ne nous montres pas. Ouvre-toi, un peu._

_ Ta famille m'a toujours parue... étrange, un peu malsaine. Je pensais que c'était ce qui te rendait malade. Mais en fait, c'était surtout Draco, non ? Draco qui t'annonce qu'il sort avec Ginny Weasley... Ouais, je suis au courant. Il me l'a dit, il y a quelques jours. Je lui ai rarement vu un visage aussi rêveur en parlant de cette fille... Et j'ai le regret de te dire que dès que j'ai parlé de toi, il s'est fermé comme un huître et m'a dit : « Je ne lui reparlerai pas tant qu'elle ne se sera pas excusée pour son attitude de la dernière fois. ». Je suis désolé._

_ Euh... Je suis assez content de ma vie actuelle, bien que je ne sois pas heureux à proprement parlé. Mes seules compagnies sont... ma bouteille, mes cigarettes, et ma main droite. Non. J'ai pas dit ça ? Je deviens vraiment vulgaire... J'ai occasionnellement la compagnie d'élèves aussi. Euh... Ne vas pas croire un truc sale, hein. C'est juste que je leur donne des cours. Merlin. J'ai l'impression d'être un pervers … Même quand je ne suis pas face à toi, tu me rends bizarre._

_ J'ai été vraiment triste de savoir l'état dans lequel tu es... Ça m'a remué un peu les entrailles..._

* * *

Quoi ? C'était vrai ! Sûrement... Il contempla son stylo, essayant de se rappeler sa réaction à la lecture de sa lettre, la première fois. La seule et unique fois, d'ailleurs. Hum... Elle lui avait parlé de sa famille, qu'elle les aimait – mais comment pouvait-elle ?! Lui-même ne les avait jamais appréciés ! Et c'était pas faute d'avoir essayé... Elle lui avait dit tellement de choses qu'il ne s'en rappelait pas entièrement.

* * *

_ Je me suis d'ailleurs demandé... Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas croiser ton reflet dans le miroir... ? _

_ Je tiens à te rassurer : je suis loin d'être un cambrioleur. Rien que l'idée me fait rire. J'ai vu tes sorts de protection en action, une seule et unique fois, et je dois dire que l'idée de me voir en train de cambrioler TA maison est assez rocambolesque... _

_ Je m'excuse pour la lettre si courte, je promets d'en écrire une plus longue la prochaine fois._

* * *

Parce qu'il lui renverra une lettre ? Il resta perplexe devant ce qu'il écrivait. Euh...

* * *

_A bientôt,_

_ Un ami._

* * *

Il venait tout juste d'attacher la lettre au hibou que quelqu'un arriva à grandes pompes dans son bureau.

- Professeur !

Une tête brune aux yeux marrons apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Il y a eu un accident chez Margot. Je vais à l'hôpital, tu m'accompagnes ?

- L'hôpital ?

- Ils disent que ce n'est pas grave mais...

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que le professeur de sortilèges sortit en trombe du petit bureau, en prenant au passage sa veste noire. Elle allait le suivre quand elle vit le hibou sur le bord de la fenêtre qui la regarda d'un air étrange avant de filer, un papier autour de sa patte.

« Tiens, il écrit des lettres, lui ? »

Elle resta momentanément sans réaction, n'ayant pas cru possible qu'il puisse _correspondre_ par parchemin, lui qui avait toujours détesté ce moyen de communication qu'il trouvait étrange. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, mais elle l'avait laissé dans sa bizarrerie.

* * *

_Hôpital Sainte Mangouste, Londres, Angleterre_

_**19 Mars 2003**_

_ Cher ami._

_ Je n'attendais plus ta réponse depuis un moment... J'en étais un peu attristée, mais je suis finalement retombée dans ma routine de tous les jours, cette semaine..._

_ Hier, quelqu'un a tenté d'entrer chez moi. Il s'est fait méchamment repoussé. Seulement, il semblerait qu'il avait posé un piège devant la porte de mon jardin. Je n'y ai pas fait attention. J'ai marché dessus. _

_ Si tu n'es pas venu me voir hier pour savoir ce qu'il en retournait, je vais te le dire : j'ai une jambe invalide. Du moins pour le moment. Ce n'est apparemment rien d'irréparable. Je pourrai sortir dans deux jours, tout au plus. J'ose espérer que tu n'es pas celui qui a posé ce piège. _

_ Draco n'est pas venu me voir. Il m'a dit qu'il en était désolé, qu'il aurait voulu être là... mais qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Weasley, un rendez-vous qui avait été prévu depuis bien longtemps, apparemment. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut surtout mettre de la distance entre lui et moi. Lui aurais-tu dit quelque chose … ? Excuse-moi... Je deviens un peu méfiante... Disons que discuter avec quelqu'un dont je ne connais pas l'identité est un peu déroutant. _

_ Hier... Hermione et Blaise sont venus. Je suppose que tu sais qui c'est ? Ça m'étonnerait que tu sois quelqu'un d'étranger au groupe. Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais ni le directeur – encore heureux ! - ni un des élèves. Soit un prof, soit un visiteur occasionnel, hum ? Que tu sois l'un ou l'autre signifie une chose : tu es adulte. Et, étant un de mes amis, tu as donc le même âge que moi. Bref. Je reviendrai là-dessus plus tard. Hermione et Blaise... Ces deux-là, en particulier Blaise, avaient l'air gêné. Blaise... n'était vraiment pas dans son état habituel : il avait l'air hagard, et me regardait comme s'il ne me reconnaissait pas. J'ai cru... J'ai cru que c'était lui, l'auteur des lettres. En fait, j'ai eu un gros doute quand il m'a dit : « Oh Putain, Margot ! Si tu savais que... Ouah... Euh... ». J'ai froncé les sourcils, n'osant pas y croire. « Ce que Blaise veut dire c'est qu'il est très surpris de savoir que tu n'es pas l'âme sœur de Malfoy. » Elle a eu une grimace, preuve que son ressentiment envers lui n'a pas disparu et la conversation a un peu déviée... Jusqu'à ce que Blaise m'annonce... « Eh... Tu savais que... Hermione et moi, nous sommes ensemble ? » Je n'en suis pas encore totalement remise. Tu le savais ? Théo, Harry et Ron sont ensuite arrivés avec Pansy qui m'a littéralement noyée sous ses larmes – quelle Serpentarde elle fait... Après c'est moi que tu oses comparer à une Poufsouffle ?_

_ Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je n'ose pas regarder mon reflet... C'est une chose dont je n'ai jamais parlé. A personne. Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ce jour-là, avant que Harry n'arrive pour perturber Voldemort et sa troupe. Je vais te le dire. Ce jour-là... Mon visage a été transfiguré. Deux cicatrices, pas tout à fait droites, sont sur ma joue droite. Ce sont des cicatrices de dague. Mon père... s'est assez amusé... Assez parlé de ça. Tu me déprimes. Pourquoi tu choisis les sujets qui fâchent ?_

_ Je te rends bizarre, moi ? Je suis perplexe... Tu es un de mes amis, un de ceux qui me sont proches, et je te rends bizarre. Quels indices... Harry a toujours eu une attitude bizarre avec moi, comme s'il évitait de me parler de certaines choses ; Ron ne m'aime pas énormément... alors il est presque carrément hautain – chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginée possible de lui ; Théo... euh... est très silencieux, comme d'habitude. Il ne parle jamais beaucoup ; et Blaise... est inaccessible, de ce que j'ai cru comprendre. _

_ Tu sais que ce n'est pas très sympa ? Tu connais mon identité, mais je ne connais pas la tienne... _

_ C'est très sobre d'écrire « A bientôt » comme formule de politesse... Mais je ne vois pas quoi écrire d'autre. Alors, _

_ A bientôt,_

_ Margot Stewart._

* * *

Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Vraiment pas. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit simplement la vérité ? « Margot euh... cette lettre, la première, là... C'était juste une blague... Je ne pensais pas que tu allais marcher... Surtout si bien... ». Il avait gardé la première lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyée. Il l'avait relue environ dix fois avant de la connaître par cœur et de pouvoir la réécrire sans aucune erreur.

En contemplant Margot, allongée sur le lit d'hôpital, assoupie, le 18 mars, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de culpabilité. Il n'avait jamais vraiment songé à elle comme... comme à une petite amie potentielle. La raison était simple : il s'était toujours cru gay. Et là... Il venait de comprendre que son âme sœur était une femme. Une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment considérée. Soit, soit... Il la trouvait gentille, intelligente, etc... Mais, il l'avait toujours prise pour une petite sœur sans grand intérêt. Il s'était assis à côté d'elle et avait regardé son visage pendant qu'elle dormait.

Que faire ? La question tourbillonnait dans sa tête, se répétait sans cesse, le rendant presque sourd. Il s'était un peu penché au-dessus d'elle et l'avait observée de son regard scrutateur, de celui qui lui avait valu le surnom de : « L'homme-Qui-Effraie-Les-Gens-D'un-Seul-Regard ». Il était penché de manière qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il l'embrassait et ce fut ce moment-là qu'avaient choisi Hermione et Blaise pour apparaître dans la chambre. Il y avait eu comme un moment de blanc, durant lequel il s'était redressé, avait calmement observé les deux intrus et leur avait dit sur un ton polaire :

- Ce qui s'est passé ici ne regarde que moi.

- Mais... avait tenté de répondre Hermione avant que Blaise ne lui plaque une main sur la bouche.

- Euh ouais, mec, mais...

- Vous ne direz rien, ab-so-lu-ment rien, à Margot.

Parfois, il était même encore plus effrayant que Draco quand il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait. Et c'était ce que s'était dit le couple en le voyant plisser les yeux.

- On dira rien, mec. Juré.

Et il était parti pour réapparaître plus tard avec une Pansy au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Après avoir été rassuré sur l'état de Margot, il était reparti.

Le lendemain, il avait reçu une lettre d'elle. Et il ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

* * *

_École de Sorcellerie Poudlard, Écosse_

_**21 Mars 2003**_

_ Margot._

_ C'est toujours un peu difficile de commencer une lettre. Pour te dire la vérité... J'ai toujours détesté ça. Écrire pendant des heures sur un parchemin n'a jamais été ma grande passion et, franchement, ça me rappelle un peu trop les trop nombreux parchemins qu'on devait rédiger pour les cours. Je me plais plus à les lire, maintenant !_

_ Est-ce que tu as toujours tes migraines ? Et tes vertiges ? Est-ce que ta jambe te fait encore mal ou tu peux de nouveau marcher ? Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là ces derniers jours, tout comme la plupart de nos amis... Je peux comprendre que Blaise et Hermione aient eu envie d'un peu d'intimité, mais que Harry et Ron s'en aillent aux Caraïbes, pour soit-disant trouver chaussure aux pieds de Ron, et que Pansy et Théo soient partis en week-end alors que tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme... Draco n'est pas encore revenu, hein ? Tu as du te sentir abandonnée... Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du y aller. _

_ Je me suis rappelé t'avoir demandé si tu avais les yeux bleus... On dit que quand on se voit avec les yeux bleus, l'on commence à faner. C'est le signe qu'on attend quelque chose qui ne viendra jamais, et on dépérit. C'est ma grand-mère qui me racontait ça... Après, je ne sais pas trop si ce sont des légendes..._

_ Je n'ai rien dit à Draco. Nan, sérieux. Tu croyais vraiment que je lui aurais dit : « Eh, Draco ! Tu savais que Margot pense que tu es son âme sœur ? » Je ne l'aurais jamais fait. Jamais._

_ Je ne suis pas non plus celui qui a essayé d'entrer dans ta propriété. Comme je t'ai dit... Je ne m'y essaierais pas... J'ai trop peur du sort Incarceres... Tes sorts ont tendance à être disproportionnés. _

_ Je sais effectivement depuis un moment que Hermione et Blaise sont ensemble... Mais je le sais juste parce que je les ai surpris, une fois, il y a un mois. Je crois qu'ils l'annonceront officiellement dans quelques jours. _

_ Je te souhaite une bonne journée,_

_ Ton ami._

* * *

Margot relâcha la lettre avec un soupir de désappointement. Elle se leva en grommelant de son lit qu'elle avait pu rejoindre la veille et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Pff. Des amis. Tu parles... Elle commença à devenir amère, se forçant presque à raviver les souvenirs de ses jours de torture pour pouvoir dire du mal d'eux.

Dans un geste rageur de la main qui se crispait et se décrispait, elle fit exploser la cafetière. Manquait plus que ça... Elle prit sa baguette et répara le récipient qui se reforma pour s'éclater en morceaux en lâchant une pression. Dehors, la pluie commença à tomber et les nuages étaient aussi noirs que s'il faisait nuit, alors qu'il était presque midi.

Tout en mangeant une tartine de Nutella, assise à la table de la cuisine, elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit. _Les yeux bleus... Dépérir..._. « Ai-je les yeux bleus ? » Elle fut prise d'une crise de panique et courut jusqu'au miroir qu'elle ne pensait pas recroiser un jour. Il lui renvoya l'image d'une femme aux traits tirés, à la peau aussi blanche que de la porcelaine, aux cheveux roux et épais, aux yeux marrons. En fronçant les sourcils, elle retira son sortilège d'illusion. Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise. Devant elle se tenait une femme à la peau _très_ blanche comme si elle avait besoin d'une cure de soleil, dont l'une de ses joues était barrée de deux traits irréguliers, partant de son œil droit, comme des larmes immortelles, et cet œil-là était bleu. L'autre était violet. Elle essaya d'avoir une respiration calme. Violet. Elle avait un œil dont la pupille était complètement violette. Ce n'est rien, se dit-elle. Rien du tout... C'est... Ma couleur d'yeux naturelle ? Non. Parce qu'à la base, ils étaient marrons. Un œil bleu et un œil violet. Elle tremblait en les voyant, et elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction panique. Ce n'était rien, non ? Rien du tout... Pourtant, son corps lui criait d'aller voir un médicomage. Pour un œil ? N'importe quoi...

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Elle approcha, entrebâilla la porte, et se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas remis son illusion. Draco eut juste le temps de voir deux cicatrices avant que la joue ne redevienne lisse. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça... ? Pourtant, en voyant le regard de Margot, hautain, il oublia instantanément de s'en inquiéter.

- C'était juste pour te prévenir que je partais m'installer en France.

L'expression ahurie et paniquée de son amie le fit tiquer.

- Euh... Ouais, se reprit-elle. Enfin, fais ce que tu veux. Je suis pas ta mère, à ce que je sache.

- Hum. Je ne voulais pas partir sur des mauvais souvenirs.

- Parce que je n'aurais été qu'un mauvais souvenir ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que...

- Laisse tomber... J'en ai marre. Tu veux entrer ?

Draci acquiesça avec une certaine froideur et il pénétra le couloir de la maison. Il n'avait de cesse d'être impressionné par ce manoir en particulier.

- C'est vraiment beau, murmura-t-il.

Margot ne répondit pas et servit le Serpentard. Elle fut brusquement consciente de n'être qu'en petite culotte devant lui.

- Attends, je reviens.

Deux minutes plus tard, Margot, en jean, et Draco étaient en train de prendre un thé, dans un silence quasi total et inhabituel. Le garçon semblait énervée, et la fille complètement désintéressée.

- Je crois que je vais y aller, annonça-t-il.

- Fais donc ça.

- Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as ?!

Il lui prit les deux épaules et la secoua brutalement. Elle ne fit que le regarder avec une grimace proche du dégoût.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'as ?! Tu m'évites depuis une semaine ! Tu ne t'es même pas inquiété de ma santé. Tu savais que j'avais été à l'hôpital ? Dis, tu savais ? Est-ce que tu sais aussi que j'ai des migraines ? Et des vertiges ? Est-ce que tu sais que je me sens mal rien qu'à ton contact ?

Il resta un moment interdit alors qu'elle se dégageait habilement de sa poigne qui s'était desserrée. Il pensait que son procès était terminé quand elle enfonça le couteau, dans un murmure lugubre :

- Tu sais à qui tu m'as fait penser, ces derniers temps ? A ma mère, qui préférait que je sois à son écoute plutôt que je lui parle de mes problèmes, à mon frère qui restait indifférent à mon égard, à mon père qui, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, m'empoignait comme tu viens de le faire... Qui m'a abandonnée comme un vulgaire chien.

Elle releva la tête et Draco ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal qu'en cet instant. Mal pour elle, mal pour lui. Pour elle, car elle avait beaucoup souffert. Pour lui, parce qu'il sentait qu'il perdait une amie qui lui était chère.

- Malfoy... Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces gens-là.

Elle le planta là dans la cuisine et monta dans sa chambre. Tous deux dans des pièces séparées, ils laissèrent échapper des larmes.

* * *

Rien n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui était arrivé. Rien.

Théodore, Harry et Ron contemplaient l'ancien manoir de Margot, en flammes, avec un air stupéfait. Margot était à côté d'eux, assise sur la valise qu'elle avait remplie en vitesse, dos à sa maison familiale. Les Aurors étaient sur place, et regardaient, tout aussi abasourdis que les garçons, la maison rougeoyante de Margot Stewart. Finalement, Harry s'arracha à sa contemplation, et se tourna vers Margot qui avait le regard vague.

- Margot ? Ça va ?

Il s'accroupit devant elle alors que Théo et Ron avaient porté leur attention sur eux. Elle évita son regard et ne répondit pas, serrant plus fort sa mâchoire.

- Margot ? Eh...

Le regard de Harry devint un instant horrifié et eut une exclamation de surprise, fixant la joue droite de la jeune fille.

- Quoi, Potter ?

- Tu... Tu...

En fronçant les sourcils, elle porta sa main à sa joue. Pour sentir les deux sillons sous ses doigts. Un haut-le-cœur la prit soudain et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas vomir. Elle fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Harry.

- Eh bien quoi, Potter ? Tu n'as jamais vu de cicatrices ?

Avec un regard hautain, elle prit sa malle, la réduisit et partit à grandes enjambées loin de cet enfer. Les garçons, ne sachant que faire, l'observèrent s'en aller, la gorge nouée.

- Et Draco, dans tout ça, demanda Ron ?

Théo fronça les sourcils en se mordant la lèvre.

- Il est parti en France. Aujourd'hui. Apparemment, leur entrevue s'est mal passée.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Pas vraiment, non. J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Il plissa les yeux, et Ron détourna le regard. Théo avait un visage étrangement rouge, le faisant ressembler à un démon dans toute sa splendeur.

- Vous avez une idée de qui pourrait être l'auteur de cet incendie, demanda Harry, les yeux rivés sur la maison ?

- Si j'en avais la moindre, j'irais assassiner le gars qui a fait ça, répondit Théo abruptement.

- Moi aussi, répondit lugubrement le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier...

- Moi, j'ai ma petite idée...

Deux regards menaçants se posèrent sur Ron qui se sentit brusquement intimidé.

- Ah ?

- Je me demandais si... si ce n'était pas elle qui avait mis le feu. Après tout... Elle a fait sa valise...

Une expression abasourdie commune aux deux autres lui répondit.

* * *

_Manoir du Luxembourg, Paris_

_**2 Avril 2003**_

_ Margot. _

_ J'ai longuement réfléchi avant de t'envoyer cette lettre. Après tout ce que tu m'as balancé à la figure, je n'avais pas trop envie de te reparler. Mais ma femme – oui, parce qu'elle le sera de toute manière – a insisté pour que je t'envoie une lettre... Je n'ai pas ton adresse actuelle, mais les hiboux trouvent toujours tout le monde alors..._

_ J'ai eu vent de tes malheurs, et … je suis désolé pour toi. _

_ Ma femme voulait que je te joigne ceci, alors voilà._

_ En espérant que tu vas bien,_

_ Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy,_

_ Premier Ministre – ou presque._

* * *

**Vous êtes cordialement invité(e)(s) au mariage de **

**Lord D. L. Malfoy et de Mademoiselle Ginny née Weasley,**

**au Manoir du Luxembourg, à Paris,**

**les samedi et dimanche 23 et 24 avril 2003.**

**En espérant vous voir ces jours, **

**Ginny & Draco.**

* * *

_12, Square Grimmault, Londres_

_**4 Avril 2003**_

_ Salut Margot ! _

_ C'est Harry. Bon ben, c'était pour te dire qu'on est de tout cœur avec toi, où que tu sois, qu'on espère avoir rapidement de tes nouvelles... J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas de ne pas avoir été là souvent pour toi... On n'aurait jamais du partir aux Caraïbes... Je le regrette, maintenant... _

_ Pour tes cicatrices... Ce n'est pas que j'ai été... comment dire... ? Je ne pensais pas que tu nous cacherais ça. Je pensais que tu nous faisais suffisamment confiance pour que tu nous dises ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça... _

_ Tu es au courant pour Ginny et Malfoy ? Ron n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il va vomir son petit déjeuner lorsqu'il les verra..._

_ Bref, un gros bisous_

_ Harry_

* * *

_Banque des Sorciers Gringotts, Londres_

_**9 Avril 2003**_

_ Bonjour Madame, _

_ J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le prêt que vous avez demandé n'est pas disponible. Nous pouvons, en revanche, vous permettre de changer de coffre, ou encore de changer votre coffre de lieu, mais il est malheureusement impossible de vous laisser prendre tout l'argent._

_ Avec tous mes regrets,_

_ Grimsec, gobelin de service._

* * *

_13, Oxford Street, Londres_

_**16 Avril 2003**_

_ Margot. _

_ Euh... Nous commençons – enfin, moi, pas vraiment, je lui suis depuis un moment – vraiment à être inquiet. Même Draco qui jurait tous les diables qu'il n'était pas inquiet a fini par l'être... Nous ne t'avons pas vue depuis le 22 Mars, et, vraiment, c'est plus que bizarre. Pansy n'arrête pas de hurler qu'elle avait bien dit qu'il fallait te lancer un Traceur... _

_ Si tu pouvais juste répondre à cette lettre, tu rassurerais tout le monde... _

_ Et... hum... euh... Je me demandais si tu avais encore des migraines... ?_

_ J'espère te revoir un jour,_

_ Théodore Nott._

* * *

_**21 Avril 2003**_

_Weasley, Malfoy,_

_ J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je ne pourrais pas être présente à votre mariage. _

_Bye._

* * *

_**21 Avril 2003**_

_ Théodore. _

_ C'est toujours comme ça que tu commences tes lettres. J'aime bien. C'est comme si tu disais des milliers de choses dans un banal prénom. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à ta précédente lettre anonyme... Il n'empêche que je t'ai découvert à partir du moment où tu as dit ne pas aimer écrire de lettre. Dans notre entourage, il n'y a pas grand monde qui déclare ceci... _

_ Rassure-les, je suis bien vivante. Plus, peut-être, qu'il y a un mois. J'ai réussi à faire face à mes cicatrices. Je les ai encore, mais... je les porte mieux qu'avant. Elles racontent beaucoup de choses, mais elles font ce que je suis. _

_ Je ne pourrai pas venir au mariage. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas le temps – à vrai dire, j'en ai à revendre – mais je ne pense pas être capable de leur faire face. _

_ Je me demandais... Sais-tu ce que ça veut dire quand on a un œil bleu et un œil violet ?_

_ J'attends ta prochaine lettre, _

_ Margot._

* * *

Théodore poussa un soupir résigné. Pas de lieu. Juste une date. Et elle qui lui disait qu'elle avait un œil violet et un bleu... Il eut un petit sourire en coin alors que Pansy entrait, la mine sombre, dans le bureau du professeur de sortilèges.

* * *

_13, Oxford Street, Londres_

_**21 Avril 2003**_

_ Très chère Amie,_

_ Sache que j'ai moi aussi un œil violet et un bleu. Dis-moi... Le violet ne serait pas celui de gauche, par hasard ?_

_ Je viens à l'instant de rassurer Pansy. Elle a demandé des preuves, mais j'ai préféré ne pas lui montrer ta lettre. Alors elle devra s'en tenir à mes mots, bien que ce soit une chose extrêmement difficile pour une Serpentarde..._

_ En l'attente d'une réponse rapide,_

_ Théodore._

_PS : où es-tu... ?_

* * *

_Aux quatre coins du monde,_

_**26 Avril 2003**_

_ Salut, salut, Théo !_

_ Je suis de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui – pour une fois ! _

_ Pour te dire la vérité... J'ai décidé de prendre un peu l'air dans les différentes communautés magique... Ça fait un bien fou !_

_ Si, mon œil violet est celui de gauche. Comment le sais-tu... ?_

_ A plus !_

_ Margot._

* * *

_Aux quatre coins du monde,_

_**26 Avril 2003**_

_ Bonjour Harry !_

_ Désolée pour ma réponse si tardive... Je n'ai aucune excuse, si ce n'est que je me suis fait bouffer par un scorpion géant... ? … Non, je rigole, stupide Griffon. _

_ Je t'avoue que te voir, toi, me regarder comme si... comme si j'étais quelque chose de bizarre, quand tu as vu mes cicatrices, j'ai un peu mal réagi. Mais... Je suppose que tu as raison ? Je ne dois pas faire assez confiance... Je finirai par vous en parler... un jour..._

_ Ah... Ron a-t-il vomi au mariage ? J'avoue que je pense que j'aurais fait de même, pour de toute autre raison... _

_ Avec toutes mes condoléances pour le mariage, _

_ Margot._

* * *

_Manoir du Luxembourg, Paris_

_**28 Avril 2003**_

_ Margot,_

_ Je suis marié ! Viens me féliciter !_

_ Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy._

* * *

_13, Oxford Street, Londres_

_**28 Avril 2003**_

_ Salut Margot !_

_ Il se trouve que j'ai l'œil droit violet... Et le gauche bleu. Hum... T'y crois, à la complémentarité ?_

_ Théo._

* * *

_12, Square Grimmault, Londres_

_**29 Avril 2003**_

_ Margot !_

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas... Je peux dire que je comprends même parfaitement ton besoin de... solitude. J'aimerais également pouvoir le faire. (Et, non, je n'ai pas marché à ta méchante blague !)_

_ Ron a... surtout dit des choses blessantes, à vrai dire... Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre qu'ils s'aiment vraiment..._

_ Harry Potter, Sauveur du Monde en manque de solitude._

* * *

_Luxembourg, Luxembourg_

_**30 Avril 2003**_

_ Bien le bonjour, mes amis !_

_ Je vous envoie cette lettre – en transféré – pour de simples raisons : j'étais encore joignable par hiboux car je n'avais pas encore dépassé l'Europe. Malheureusement pour vous, je vais passer la frontière pour aller en Asie et il me semble que les hiboux étrangers ne peuvent pas passer. _

_ Je serai aujourd'hui – et seulement aujourd'hui – au Luxembourg, de huit heures trente du matin à vingt-deux heures._

_ Amitiés,_

_ Margot Stewart._

* * *

Théodore se réveilla au son d'un claquement de bec contre les carreaux. Surpris, il fit face à un hibou qui tenait en son bec... deux lettres. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et le hibou s'engouffra dans la pièce, en hululant d'agacement. Théo piocha une friandise dans un bol, prit les lettres adressées aux noms de Pansy Parkinson, et Théodore Nott, et lui donna la petite récompense.

Curieux, il ouvrit sa lettre et, tout ce que Pansy vit en se réveillant, fut une sorte de tourbillon habillé de noir et de blanc, lui annoncer en hurlant :

- Luxembourg, j'y vais !

Luxembourg ? Hein ? Mais qu'allait-il faire au Luxembourg ? Le tourbillon revint vers elle, lui donna une enveloppe en marmonnant une excuse, et repartit étonnamment vite, en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Intriguée, surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Théo ainsi, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et étouffa une exclamation et l'envie furieuse de faire comme le garçon. Non, non, elle devait rester digne, se préparer sagement...

Cinq minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus personne au 13, Oxford Street.

* * *

Draco, assis depuis bientôt une heure dans son bureau ministériel, croulait littéralement sous la paperasse. Alors qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment à faire avec, un hibou arriva avec une lettre à son intention. Il la prit, agacé, l'ouvrit, lut le contenu, ses yeux sautant d'un mot à l'autre dans une frénésie inhabituelle et annonça à son secrétaire qu'il prenait un jour de congé. Il pouvait bien se le permettre : depuis bientôt cinq ans qu'il travaillait ici, il n'avait pas pris un seul jour de repos.

* * *

Harry et Ron reçurent leur lettre alors qu'ils disputaient une partie d'échec sorcier, aux alentours de midi. Ils n'échangèrent qu'un rapide regard avant de se rendre chez Hermione où ils étaient sûrs de trouver Blaise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Blaise en les voyant arriver dans la cheminée ?

- Vous avez reçu la...

- Blaise ! Courrier !

Blaise roula des yeux comiques, tout en faisant un petit sourire en coin. Il revint avec une lettre adressée à « Blaise et Hermione Zabini. » Depuis quelques minutes, il se délectait des résonances de cette appellation.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, interrogea Hermione ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard par-dessus la table où ils étaient.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que Hermione ne pousse un soupir, avec un petit sourire entendu. A peine une minute plus tard, ils se pressaient dans la cheminée pour rejoindre la frontière sorcière France/Luxembourg.

* * *

Margot, assise tranquillement à une table du café-hôtel-restaurant,était en train de boire un thé quand Théodore arriva dans sa direction. Elle resta un moment sans réaction, à le regarder s'avancer, la tasse brûlante dans la main, à quelques mètres de sa bouche. Elle reposa prudemment son thé pour se lever de la table. Théo ne l'avait pas encore vue. Il passa devant elle sans la voir, entra dans le café, fronça les sourcils, ressortit, avant de tourner sur lui-même pour regarder de tous les côtés. Et finalement, il la vit. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, pour ne plus se quitter... Un tourbillon de sensations les prit au ventre. Théo marcha lentement vers elle, comme s'il n'y croyait pas... Et Pansy sauta au cou de Margot, rompant le charme.

- Margoooooooooooooooooot, pleura Pansy !

- Hum... Pansy, salut.

Théodore eut une moue réprobatrice devant l'attitude de son amie, mais il se retint de dire quoique que ce soit en se faisant la réflexion qu'il aurait bien fait pareil...

Tous les trois s'installèrent à la table et un silence pesant commença à s'imposer. Les yeux de Pansy s'attardaient involontairement sur les deux traits de la joue droite de Margot, et sur ses yeux de couleurs étranges.

- Donc... Tu as fait brûler ta maison ? Demanda Pansy, préférant éviter ces sujets.

Margot tourna un regard un peu gêné vers elle.

- Ehh... Oui.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que... parce qu'elle me rappelait trop ma famille, je suppose... En fait, j'ai fait ça sous le coup de la colère...

- Tu brûles des maisons parce que t'es en colère, se moqua Théo ?

- Ehh oui... Dommage pour toi... T'as intérêt à ne pas me mettre en colère...

Cette phrase, anodine, envoya des papillons dans le ventre du garçon. Elle envisageait d'être avec lui ? Pansy les observa d'un air scrutateur.

- Vous me cachez quelque chose ?

Théo et Margot se sourirent doucement, et cette dernière allait répondre quand Draco arriva au pas de course, la cravate volant au vent, les cheveux décoiffés. Non pas décoiffés. Un Malfoy n'a pas les cheveux décoiffés. Tout au plus, il les a coiffés de manière décontractée. Il s'arrêta, essoufflé, devant la table des trois amis. Pansy avait l'air mécontente :

- Draco ! Mais t'arrives toujours au mauvais moment !

Il lui jeta un regard méprisant, s'approcha de Margot et la gifla. Le coup résonna aux oreilles de leurs amis qui étaient restés immobiles, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction.

- Ça, c'est pour avoir inquiété tout le monde.

Puis il la prit dans ses bras, la reposa, retrouva son attitude froide et s'assit sur une chaise qu'il avait retournée. Le silence s'installa en maître. Draco regardait partout, sauf dans sa direction, agité.

- Félicitations pour ton mariage, je suppose … ?

Il la détailla un moment, ouvrant soudain de grands yeux à la vue de son visage, avant de répondre :

- Merci.

Théodore et Pansy froncèrent les yeux en écoutant l'échange froid et distant qui ne caractérisait absolument pas ceux qu'ils avaient quelques moi plus tôt.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que Margot et Draco semblaient discuter par des regards tous plus noirs les uns que les autres, arrivèrent les quatre autres amis du groupe.

* * *

_Luxembourg, Luxembourg_

_**30 Avril 2003**_

_ Théo !_

_ Je sais que nous venons juste de nous quitter, mais je tenais à t'envoyer cette photo de l'hôtel où je vais séjourner... J'y reste quatre jours. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai prévu si je n'ai pas d'imprévu... _

_ J'ai voulu étrangler successivement Pansy, Draco et Ron pour leurs interruptions involontaires... Il n'empêche que... ton baiser a fait naître des milliers de papillon dans mon ventre... Si je te dis que je t'aime, tu me crois ?_

_ Margot_

* * *

Margot avait finalement retiré son sortilège d'illusion. Pourquoi le cacher ? C'était moche, c'était moche. On ne pouvait rien y changer. Elle s'était un peu plus ouverte à ses amis, et leur avait raconté, dans les grandes lignes, ce qu'elle avait subi au Manoir Malfoy. Draco avait d'ailleurs été des plus dérangés par ces confidences, car il se trouvait qu'à ce moment-là, il était aussi dans la maison.. Il culpabilisait. Enfin, autant qu'un Malfoy pouvait culpabiliser. Ne vas pas croire qu'il faisait des insomnies pour ça, hein... (Il n'a jamais arrêté de se voiler la face, pour info.)

Les yeux de Margot avaient fini par devenir totalement bleus. Elle les garda ainsi toute sa vie durant, tout comme Théo, d'ailleurs. Il semblait que la grand mère du garçon s'était légèrement trompée sur le sens des yeux bleus. Comme dit le dicton : yeux bleus, yeux d'amoureux. Quoi de plus vrai dans cette situation ? En fait, la grand mère avait confondu le violet avec le bleu. Bah, maintenant, ce n'était plus si grave, hum ?

Théo n'avoua jamais à sa femme que le début de leur relation était basé sur une blague. Il ne voulait surtout pas risquer un incendie dans la magnifique maison qu'il avait acquérie, au grand dam de Margot qui pensait qu'ils avaient suffisamment de maisons.

Draco et Ginny... vécurent une vie des plus houleuses. Les deux ayant un caractère fort, ils avaient des disputes électriques. Et ce n'était même pas une image. Ils passaient donc souvent quelques jours chez leurs amis, séparés, pour se retrouver comme si de rien n'était. Margot aimait se moquer de cette situation. Ils n'eurent pas d'enfants. Des démons seraient plus juste pour les qualifier.

Blaise et Hermione _Zabini_ vécurent une vie sans heurt, accueillant de temps à autre Draco ou Ginny... Ils eurent de nombreux enfants, mais sans concurrencer pour autant la marmaille des Weasley.

Ron avait, lors de son voyage aux Caraïbes, rencontré la « femme la plus parfaite, la femme de sa vie ». C'était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds, aux yeux d'un bleu très clair, aux traits ressemblant fortement à ceux de Draco... Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en se rendant compte que ces deux-là étaient cousins !

Harry... Harry avait toujours eu des secrets, pour tout le monde. Seuls Margot et Théo surent vraiment ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il n'était pas avec eux... Monsieur allait rencontrer son _copain_. Si, si. Monsieur était _gay_ ! Le choc fut sûrement d'autant plus fort pour Margot quand Théo lui apprit, un jour, alors qu'ils faisaient le petit déjeuner que : « Ah, Harry, il était super aussi... Quoi ? Je t'ai jamais dit que je suis déjà sorti avec ? ». Ce jour-là, Théo se promit de ne rien dire sur « la blague ». C'est qu'elle était _vraiment _effrayante quand elle s'y mettait.

* * *

**Vous êtes cordialement invité(e)(s) au mariage**

**de Théodore Nott et de Margot née Stewart,**

**au Palace Hôtel du Luxembourg,**

**les samedi et dimanche 12 et 13 Mars 2005.**

**En espérant vous voir ces jours,**

**Théo & Margot.**

* * *

Voilà une fic un peu guimauve, mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire !

J'espère que vous avez aimé la lire x)

Heloc61.


End file.
